Terms of Use
The Terms of Use, also known as "Terms and Conditions of renaissancekingdoms.com" is a document that by playing RK, each player agrees to abide by. The current version can be found here. Text of Terms of Use The following is the text of the terms of use as of August 13, 2008. Terms and Conditions of renaissancekingdoms.com You have to accept the following rules to continue playing on this site. To ensure everyone can play and have fun, these rules apply to all the related websites and associated forums of the Renaissances Kingdoms. By playing on this site, you confirm that you have accepted all these rules. General The right of freedom of speech under Article 10 of the European Right of man, “Rights and duties” for the use of the Renaissances Kingdoms does not include insults of defamation against another person, racists posts or messages, violence or encouraging past war crimes, or the publicity of the illegal product, neither of hacking and finally no pornographic message. It’s illegal to use the Renaissances Kingdoms website to promote any other website, other commercial products, a brand, a business or any lucrative association. In more general terms, any promotional action using Renaissance Kingdoms, of any nature, even if it’s for a noble cause (non-profit organizations, help organizations, …) is illegal except if you ask and obtain the permission of the administrators of the game. It’s illegal to use the mass media provided to users of the Renaissances Kingdoms (internal mail, scroller,…) to flood propaganda that is not related to the Renaissance Kingdoms, or the era and location of the gameplay. Any users who are proven to have broken any of these rules will see their account eradicated without any trial and without possibility to contest. Also, any administrator has the right to engage any user with judicial prosecution under the French laws if he estimates that the offence is serious. The Game There is no obligation to pay to play Renaissances Kingdoms, the game is completely free. But there are bonuses in the game that can be activated by use of a system of payment. These bonuses cannot be refunded in any way. Any attempt to cheat, usage of bugs (known or unknown) to gain or not gain an advantage, or hacking of the website of Renaissance Kingdoms is forbidden. By hacking, we mean any intrusion or attempted intrusion of the automated database system to change data. The users are allowed to create only one account on the website of the Renaissances Kingdoms, and only they can use it. In case of members of the same family playing on the same computer, the characters must have no link between them, and must be staying in different towns. In case of serious doubts about multiple accounts by the same person (clones), the administrators have the right to eradicate those characters from the game without possibility of contestation. Again, in case of hacking, abuse of bugs, or cloning, the administrators have the right to start judicial prosecution of the abuser under the French laws. Moderation The game and the forums are moderated. The users confirms that they will warn the moderators or administrators of an abuse before starting any judicial procedure, accept the decisions of censors and/or moderators, and will respect of the rules of the game and/or the French laws. Abusive attitude Any attitude that the administrators of the Renaissance kingdoms and of the organization Celsius Online, creator and publisher of the game, find abusive, or exaggerated, or the goal thereof is to harm Renaissance Kingdoms or the organization Celsius Online, will be dealt with as defined earlier in this document and the decisions made will be final and without the possibility of contestation. Also the access to the game or the forum must be done with a browser used in a normal way. The user must be identified, in case the authorities ask for identification. Category:Game Interface